Wildvine
Wildvine is a Florauna(a combination of the words Flora, meaning plants, and Fauna, meaning animals) from the planet Flors Verdance. Ben first transformed into Wildvine during the Ben 10 episode, Camp Fear. Appearance Wildvine has five tentacle-like legs, four claws on his hands, and venus flytrap-shaped flaps covering its head. It has pods on it's back that are either explosives or smoke bombs. He also has one eye in the middle of his face. 'Powers and Abilities' Wildvine can grow seeds on its back that contain a whole host of substances(both non-lethal and lethal), partly control surrounding plant life, extend all parts of his body,can grow and retract most of his body and can merge with plant life, like a tree, then control its branches and other parts. He is also capable of digging underground as shown when fighting the Yenaldooshi in Benwolf (episode). Since Wildvine is a plant based alien, he can also grow defenses on his body like thorns extremely quickly. Wildvine is much more adept at its plant like abilities unlike Swampfire. 'Appearances' Ben 10 *Camp Fear (first appearance) *Tough Luck (selected alien was Four Arms) *Back With a Vengeance (x3) *Midnight Madness *Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures (selected alien was XLR8) *Benwolf (selected alien was Stinkfly) *Under Wraps *The Visitor (used to spy on Xylene and Max) *Ken 10 (used by Kenny) *Goodbye and Good Riddance Weaknesses Wildvine is a plant based species as such this form requires water and sunlight to survive. The series hasn't really dealt with this issues as the Omnitrix forcefully times out the transformation after a certain time period. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Wildvine now looks more like the wild Floraunas in Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix. * He is brownish-green in color *The bulbs on his shoulders & the eye is now green instead of blue *The back spikes and his flytrap teeth are now black *And the Ultimatrix symbol is green & still on his chest Naming and Translations 'Video Games' Ben 10: Protector Of Earth Wildvine is used to cross gaps and swing through gaps. He would come in good handy for fighting bad guys. A combo to kill who ever is around you. He also has a DNA Force and Dark Heroes skin. 'Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game)' Wildvine appears in the DS version of Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game as a DNAlien Boss. Trivia *Wildvine seems less feral than others of his species(mainly because Ben is the one controlling him). *Unfortunately, Wildvine is weak to poisons and, like most plants, needs sunlight and water to thrive. *It was revealed when Myaxx was sampling the Florauna DNA that would be titled Wildvine, Zs'Skayr took over said Florauna and became the Ectonurite sample as well. *He's one of only two aliens in the entire series to have "wild" in the name; Wildmutt being the other. *Floraunas, like Wildvine, are seen guarding Azmuth's lab in Secret of The Omnitrix. *Wildvine must have been unlocked since Ben was around lots of plant life or maybe the plants were the closest objects to Wildvine's DNA. *In the original series when Ben transforms he says Wildvine's name in the transformation. *During Wildvine's battle with the Mycelium in Camp Fear, he appears brown instead of green, possibly the lighting or the proximity to the Mycelium was having an effect on Wildvine. *Wildvine was mentioned in Forge of Creation, when 10 year old Ben (as Stinkfly) said Ultimate Swampfire was just a copy of him. Gallery Wildvine Seed Bombs.png Wildvine4.png Wildvine3.png Wildvine2.png Wildvine.png Wildvine tranformation.png Oh_no!.jpg|Oh, no! Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Plant Alien Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens